Unterdrückte Erinnerung (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Unterdrückte Erinnerung (The Writing on the Wall) ist die siebte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Synopsis Das Team jagt einen Mörder, der die gleichen Glyphen in seiner Haut trägt, die Coulson immer wieder aufzeichnet und May will Agent Ward ausfindig machen. Handlung Eine Frau nimmt einen Mann mit zu sich nach Hause. Nach kurzem Smalltalk zieht er sein Hemd aus und zeigt seinen Körper, der mit Runen-Tattoos übersät ist. Dann tötet er die Frau. Coulson ist ebenfalls mal wieder mit den Runen beschäftigt, bis Skye ihn unterbricht. Sie erzählt ihm von dem Mord an der Frau, deren toter Körper ebenfalls voller Zeichen war. Coulson erkennt sie als S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin, die ihrer Akte nach schon vor fünf Jahren gestorben sein sollte. Simmons untersucht daraufhin die Leiche und findet heraus, dass sie das GH.325-Serum im Körper hatte, was bedeutet, dass sie ein Testsubjekt im T.A.H.I.T.I.-Projekt war. Jetzt liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es sich bei dem Mörder ebenfalls um ein solches handelt und Coulson unterzieht sich einer medizinischen Gedächtnis-Prozedur, um so mehr über den potenziellen Mörder herauszufinden. Das Experiment muss beendet werden, als die Konfrontation mit seinen Erinnerungen ihn zu emotional werden lassen, doch vorher kann er zwei Verdächtige bestimmen: Hank Thompson und Sebastian Derik. Skye will Coulson klarmachen, dass er in seinem Zustand nicht an der Mission teilnehmen kann, woraufhin er sie hin Wards alte Zelle sperrt und auf eigene Fast loszieht. May, Morse, Hunter und Triplett sind auf der Suche nach Grant Ward, seit er aus der Obhut seines älteren Bruders entkommen ist. Hunter findet ihn schließlich in Boston, wo er sich mit Bakshi trifft. Ward verspricht ihm, ihn zu Coulson zu bringen, doch nachdem Hunter das restliche Team alarmiert hat, finden sie Bakshi von Ward überwältigt und gefesselt auf. Die Agenten nehmen ihn in Gewahrsam und bringen ihn zur Basis. Coulson ist bei Hank Thompson zu hause und will ihn mit vorgehaltener Waffe zwingen, ihm alles zu erzählen, was er über die Runen weiß. Thompson kann ihm nichts sagen und der tatsächliche Killer, Sebastian Derik, schleicht sich von hinten an, überwältigt die beiden und fesselt sie und Thompsons Familie in der Scheune, wo das Vater mit seinem Sohn eine große Eisenbahnlandschaft gebaut hat. Derik erzählt Coulson, dass seine Erinnerungen durch Schmerz hervorgerufen werden und gesteht den Mord an den anderen Testsubjekten. Als Coulson von oben auf die Eisenbahn schaut, wird ihm klar, dass auch Thompson die Runen visualisiert hat, wenn auch ihn anderer Form. Dem gelingt es währenddessen, sich und seine Familie loszumachen und in dem folgenden Gemenge werden auch Coulsons Fesseln gelöst. Simmons uns Skye kommen dazu und gerade als sie das Feuer eröffnen wollen, sieht Derik, was Coulson schon erkannt hat. Die Runen ergeben keine Karte, sondern die Blaupause einer Stadt. Besetzung Hauptcast *Clark Gregg als Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen als Melinda May *Brett Dalton als Grant Ward *Iain De Caestecker als Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge als Jemma Simmons *Chloe Bennet als Skye *Nick Blood als Lance Hunter Gastdarsteller *Adrianne Palicki als Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons als Mack *B.J. Britt als Antoine Triplett *Simon Kassianides als Sunil Bakshi *Monica Lacy als Katie Thompson Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Kategorie:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 2